Diabolik Lovers: Black Blood
by AyatoxRaito
Summary: A new girl comes. Will she survive? The Sakamaki brothers may not be your only worry. (I suck at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

**First story ever and it's a Diabolik Lovers story! It's amazing ain't it? Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Name: Nami Diaz**

 **Age: 17**

* * *

 **(~My P.O.V~)**

I ran to the door so i could escape the rain. I stared at the big mansion that stood in front of me. I knocked on the door. There was no answer. I knocked again but the door only slowly creaked open. I walked inside with a backpack on my back. I yelled inside "Hello? Is anybody here?" I walked inside some more to see if anybody was at least around their own front door. I looked left and saw no one. I looked right and saw a boy, who looked to be a teen, redhead, laying across the couch. I walked toward them. I went to tap them but their hand was ice cold! I kneeled down next to them and put my head on their chest. No heart beat! I quickly went into my bag in search of a phone and finally got it out. I went to dial a number but a hand reached out and startled the living crap out of me! It grabbed my phone. "Why are humans so damn noisy?" They muttered out.

"Wha? I thought you were dead, you had no heartbeat!" He tossed my phone to the side.

"Why would i be dead?" He finally opened his eyes and looked at me. He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me onto the couch he was on. He had a tight grip around my both my wrists and was hovering over me with a creepy grin across his face.  
"What are you doing!?" I asked.

He merely chuckled. "What does it look like i'm doing? I'm making you mine." My eyes widened a little even though i didn't know exactly what he meant. He leaned in and licked my neck.

"Ayato, i'm going to have to tell you to keep activities such as this in your room." He froze and looked toward where the voice came from. I did as well. A tall man with glasses and purple hair was standing there. He re-adjusted his glasses. I guess, Ayato was his name, and he said "Tsk, always ruining everything for me, Reiji." Ayaro moved from hovering above me. I sat up and picked up my phone. I put it in my bag.

Reiji looked at me. "What are you doing here and who are you?" I sighed and placed my hands into my pockets.

"Father sent me here. Said to talk to someone by the name of Subaru." Reiji nodded.

"Alright, well then follow me. We'll talk to the others." I nodded. Ayato put his arm around me and said "We'll continue this later, coconut." We walked into a big room, not sure which one. I sat down on a couch. A voice came from the corner of my ear.

"Is it true we have a cute human here?" I freaked out and teleported to the door. "Ah, my bad. Another vampire." I was confused.

"I'm not a vampire." They all sat confused.

"So then how do you explain the teleportation?" I wanted to start from the beginning but they didn't have time for that.

"I've had these powers since i was 7 years old." They all nodded.

"Why the hell is it so damn noisy!?" Another voice came from the other side of the room. "Who the fuck are you?" Another boy stood there. He had white hair though.

I chuckled. "I'm sorry but i know you're not talking to me with that motherfucking attitude. I don't talk to assholes." He punched the wall.

"Shut up!" There was a hole where his fist was in the wall. I was a little surprised.

 **HOLY SHIT HE'S HAWT!** A voice came out of nowhere. Oh wait, i know where it came from. My head. _Stfu, got it?_

 ** _Excuse the shit out of me then._**

Another voice came from the other side of the room. "Oh yeah, i forgot to tell you guys. Father said a new girls supposed to be coming. He said you guys can't all share Yui so he brought another one. Oh, he also said: Do. Not. Kill. Her." They all nodded.

 **Days past and the only reason i survived was because of another girl by the name of Yui. She protected me from Ayato and a few others. It was kinda hard to protect me from Raito though. Today was Different though...**

I woke up in the morning, i wasn't feeling all so well. I sat up to find 2 boys sitting at the end of my bed. I flopped back down and put the pillow over my head. "Go away guys."

Ayato and Raito chuckled. Ayato responded. "It's funny how you think you can say no to us."

"I just fucking did." Raito chuckled.

"Damn, this Kitty's got claws."

"Tsk, doesn't matter. Reiji said you have to get up for breakfast." I sat up. "You can tell Reiji to kiss my ass." I went back to my old position of the pillow on top of my head. Ayato and Raito laughed at the joke. I snapped and i was at the door, ready and dressed. I was about to speak but was cut off by a scream. We all ran out my room to find Yui running towards us. Yui ran into Ayato's arms. I looked from where she came from and saw 5 creatures running towards us. "Watch her." I said. I made a dagger. I ran towards them.

"No, Nami!" Raito yelled after me but it was no use. I cut off the head of one of the creatures. Another creature tried to claw at my face. I jumped back but it cut my chest. I groaned in pain. I ran at them again. I killed 3 others. One was left. I stabbed it right in the heart. Or whatever was in the spot the heart was supposed to be in. I stepped back and caught my breath. The last creature got up again. My dagger disappeared. "Dammit!" I made a gun, i checked the bullets and it only had one bullet. I aimed it. **Steady, Nami. If you miss, let me out.** I blocked the voice out. I finally stopped shaking. I closed my eyes and faced Raito. I shot the bullet. About a minute later, i turned back around. It was dead. I let out a big sigh of relief. I looked back at Ayato, Yui and Raito. They all stood there in silence. "Well, who the fuck knew a girl like you would be a major badass." I chuckled. My chest was bleeding though. My gun disappeared. I fell to the ground. I started coughing. Blood sprayed out my mouth. They all ran to me. From behind me, the others ran up the steps. "Are you guys o... God damn Ayato. A little over kill, don't you think?" Subaru said. Ayato shook his head.

"That was Nami." They all stood there in silence. Reiji walked over. "She needs to get this fixed." The others nodded. From downstairs, you heard the loudest roar ever. "Oh yeah, the big one is kinda down stairs so we might wanna get into a room." I slowly stood up. I wiped the blood from my mouth.

"Leave it to me. I've been fighting all my life, it's what i was born to do." They didn't know exactly what i meant.

Ayato yelled "What about your wounds!? You need medicine like Reiji said!" I shook my hand. I snapped and faced him. "What wounds?" I smiled. I walked past Subaru. Shu grabbed my arm. "If you die, i'm getting your mp3 player." We both chuckled.

"Sure, thanks for the love!" I walked down stairs. Raito asked "Wait, you don't have enough power."

"I don't need my power." They all walked me to the room it was in. "If you don't survive, i'm gonna be really made!" Raito, Subaru, and Ayato said at the same time. I chuckled. I saluted them. I opened the door and had time to close it. All you heard from outside was crashing sounds.

Yui exclaimed "We should help." Ayato shook his head. 5 hours past and they were all sitting outside the room. "Now?" Ayato shook his another hour of waiting outside the room, the door opened. They all stood up. I slowly stumbled out. Raito automatically helped me. I coughed up blood but kept it under control. I held in my hand the heart of the creature.

"Someone wanna tell me what the fuck that was?" I asked. They all chuckled and applauded me. "No, but i'm serious. Wtf was that?" We all sat in my room. "Is there anymore?" They all shrugged. I sighed. "Oh well." I laid back in bed.

"What are you doing?" Ayato asked. I looked up at him.

"Nigga i'm tired! I gotta automatically get up and be a badass, i want some fucking sleep!" They all laughed. My smile faded but theirs remained.

"What's wrong Nami?"

I stared at my veins. "Huh, nothing. Nothing's wrong." I rested my hand on my stuff flowed through my veins. I remembered when i walked out holding the heart. A huge explosion came from across town. We all ran to the window. Our jaws dropped and our eyes widened. Yui whimpered as Ayato held her in his arms. A huge creature sat there, in the middle of the town. And just like i thought, i saw the heart. It was beating black. "How are we gonna solve that?"

* * *

 **You like it? I tried my best. I know i suck. Let me know if something was wrong, excuse my mistakes. Leave a review plz! :3 My first story so plz don't hate~! Thank you!**


	2. Letting Go

**Chapter Two: Letting go~**

 **I tried my best, honestly. Let me know if anything is wrong in the reviews~! Enjoy~! :3**

* * *

I took a good look at the creature that now sat in the middle of town. I thought about my life. To think that I'd die because of an Illness.

 **You honestly think you're gonna die?** The voice said.

 _I can't do anything about it, can i? It's not my fault that i'm a major badass!_

"Are you even listening to me?" I zoned back into reality. I looked at Subaru who appeared to be talking to me.

"No, i wasn't. Repeat yourself please." I replied.

He scoffed. "I said that we're gonna need a plan to take that thing out." I nodded. I then remembered something i brought with me when i first came. I walked away from the balcony. I grabbed my bag and opened it. I pulled out a block. "What are you gonna do with a block?" I tapped the top twice and it turned into a sniper Rifle. I turned around.

"Fully Loaded." I walked back to the window. I aimed it.

 **Steady. If you miss-...**

 _No, i'm not letting you out._

 ** _Not that. If you miss, you end the world. No pressure though~! :)_**

I looked through the scope trying not to shake. I finally placed my hand on the trigger. "P-p-please don't miss, Nami-san. Teddy and i don't wanna die, right Teddy?" I chuckled to respond to what he said.

"Sure, no pressure right?" I mumbled. I pulled the trigger. The bullet soared through the air, passed through glass of many buildings, travelled a few more blocks, when finally the creature roared in pain. Ayato scoffed. "Tsk, you really thought that'd kill such a beast?" I removed my eye from the scope.

"Watch, idiot." He glared at me but soon turned his head to the creature. There was a hole where it's heart was slowly beating. It seemed to take a deep breathe and then let it out. **Acid.**

 _What?_ Before he could answer, i saw the black acid soar towards me. Somehow, a thing of it's size, it's aim was accurate and it landed right on my chest. I bounced back, letting go of the sniper rifle. I flew past my bed. "Wha... Bitch~chan!" This was one of those moments, Raito wasn't being playful nor a pervert. He jumped across the bed and immediately helped me up.

"Fuck..." He put my arm around his neck and his arm around my waist. I could just barely see the creature breathing in. "Close those doors." As they closed the doors, black acid soared through the air. It landed on the glass. I coughed and blood sprayed onto the bed. **Nami... I'm coming out~** My eyes widened. I picked up my bookbag. I scrambled through it. I finally picked up a white container. My chest started to burn. My shirt was burner. I quickly took it off but luckily it was a outer shirt so I had another shirt on. I took out 5 pills and the brothers watched. I swallowed them all in one big gulp. I coughed and smiled. _Not anymore~ Beastie~_ I coughed but covered my mouth so I wouldn't stain the beautiful sky blue sheets. Raito asked "Are you okay Nami-san?" I nodded. I looked over to the creature, who was sitting there mocking me. I cursed at it under my breath. Subaru chuckled. I inherited that habit from him. Reiji sighed as he re-adjusted his glasses.

"You're probably-..."

I cut him off directly. "Poisoned? Yeah, I know I'm poisoned. I got poisoned after i killed the last one in Shu's room." All their eyes widened in surprise.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US THIS!?" Ayato yelled.

"YOU DIDN'T FUCKING ASK!" I yelled back.

"YES WE DID! DID WE NOT ASK WHAT'S WRONG NAMI!? OR WERE YOU NOT LISTENING LIKE ALWAYS!? Tsk, you're such i bitchy bothersome." I leapt to my feet.

"Well then excuse the shit out of me for trying to save your fucking life. You're welcome by the way. Next time you need help, don't come to me!" I turned around and left the room. Raito ran after me.

"N-N-NAMI-SAN! Wait up!" Ayato scoffed.

"She'll be back." Subaru and Shu let out a slight laugh.

Subaru patted his brother's shoulder. "No, she won't. You really fucked up kid." The other remaining brothers left Ayato alone, in my room. He squeezed his hand into a fist. He kicked the wall. He was angry, he felt stupid. He punched the wall, leaving a dent. "DAMN IT! How could i mess up so bad!?" When he punched the wall for the last time, something hit the floor. At first he thought it was a vase, but it was too light. He turned his head when he saw a white container laying on it's side, slowly rolling. He walked across the room and bent down. He picked up the white container and read the label. His eyes widened... He sat there. "Oh god.. What've i done?!"

Meanwhile, Raito is chasing me. I walk into the library. I pace back and forth, messing up my hair. "Omg! I-i-i can't do this!"

"Calm down. Nami-san." Raito's smile was gone, it was like it didn't exist anymore. I continued to walk back and forth; ignoring what he said. He finally got really mad grabbed my shoulders. "Listen to me! He didn't mean what he said! We have a bigger problem than that!" I finally looked up and stared him in the eye. "You've got to calm down." A moment of silence passed. "Breath. In and out. In and out." He repeated it as I followed. When he let go of my shoulders, I resumed my pacing. I walked back and forth past the couch.

"I want to help you guys!" He speed walked towards me. He grabbed me by the wrists and pinned me to the couch, i was passing by. He looked me dead in the eyes and said "Calm the hell down. I'm going to get Ayato in here and he will apologize! Okay, stay still." I knew I had to listen to him at some point. Otherwise I'd do something I regret. He whispered softly "Don't worry, we all love you, stay." He slowly let go of my wrists. He sat up and so did I. He softly rubbed my cheek. He stood up. I grabbed ahold of his hand and stared down at my hands. "Did you really mean it when you said..." I froze in the middle, trying not to blush but I couldn't hold it in. My face reddened and i finished my sentence. "When you said you loved me?" He smiled as he knelt down next to me.

"Of course, you know I love you. I'm not gonna lie, me and Subaru actually got into a fight over you~ We love you, Nami~san." I started to smile. He looked down at my hand. "HOLY-... WHAT IS UP WITH YOUR BLOOD!?" I looked down at my veins. At that exact moment, the library door burst open. Raito and I looked over at the door. Ayato ran in and started yelling automatically.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING THESE!?" I looked up to see a white container in Ayato's hand. I burst up from the couch but unfortunately I instantly fell down. I coughed up blood. From behind my shirt, the blackness started to spread across my chest. "I-I-I can't die! I have to do something before I die!" Raito ran to me and scooped me into his arms.

"YOU WON'T DIE! Stop telling yourself that! I won't let you!" A tear slowly dragged down his face. I slowly started losing breath. Before anything else happened, i pressed my hand against his face. I moved closer and pressed my lips against his. In the background, the creature roared. My heart was pounding but I couldn't breathe. After a minute, my head dropped. Raito started to sob "Don't do this!? How are we gonna solve the problem in the city!?" Ayato tried to fight back his tears. "This...this...this can't happen! I can't do this anymore!" Raito picked me up and stood up. Ayato followed him as we walked into our room. Subaru, Reiji, Shuu, Kanato walked into my room. They surrounded the bed. Yui sat outside the room door, she couldn't bear the sight of me. Subaru chuckled. Ayato looked at him. "WTF IS SO FUNNY!?"

Subaru continued to laugh. "Y'all honestly thought she'd die? She said this, she loves us, she's never let herself nor her die. We have to trust her."

 **Hours passed. I didn't wake up. Raito always stayed in my room, he never left. He cared for me but there was a battle between him and Raito. Darkness fell on the town. The creature stayed in that one spot but the half the town was gone. It got bigger so it didn't have to move. Yui would visit occasionally but would run out the rooms in tears. The brother's would practically starve themselfs but Yui always pitched in and helped. Reiji decided they should just let me go, but of course, Subaru and Raito put up a fight.**

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Raito yelled. "She will come back!" Reiji sighed.

"It's been a day. Our town in practically gone! Leaving her here will not help! We have to go, we have to let her go!" Raito wiped tears away from his eyes as he stormed out the room. They watched their older brother run down the hall in tears. It was quiet for a while. But after about a half hour, things started crashing! Vases, plates, cups, and mirrors. They all assumed it was Raito, but he soon came back to the room. So there was only one other person who could be making such noise. _Me~_

* * *

I stumbled out my room. Coughing up blood. I would fall to the floor but i would always get up. The same thing rang in my head. **_GET UP NAMI! YOUR LIFE AND YOUR BOYFRIENDS LIVES DEPEND ON IT! GET UP!_** But one thing stuck in my head. One sentence: _**DON'T GIVE UP~!**_

When I finally found enough strength, I stood up tall, and walked down the hall. Reiji's door opened and they all walked out. Raito ran to me and almost tackled me but didn't. "Omg, Nami, you don't know how much I love you!" A small smile grew across my face, but it held a great amount of happiness. I completed the hug. I tried to talk and managed to get out.

"Like i said, y-you have t-to trust me. I-I-I wouldn't leave you guys to just.. just die." A smile grew across Subaru's face. "Go ahead, Subaru. Say it." I told him.

"I told you so." He exclaims. Raito lets me go. I coughed but said: "Now, i'm gonna take a guess and say none of you guys know how to fight a creature that big?" They all shook their heads. We walked into the kitchen. I took out a bottle of water. I drank the whole thing. Then another and another and another. I finally stopped. I wiped the water from my mouth. "Y'all are gonna need some training then~!" I said that with a big and brightly lit smirk on my face.

 _Training?_ They all thought. _This is not gonna end well._

* * *

 ** _A/N: PLOT TWIST!_**

 ** _Did you guys like it? There was a lot of back and forth 'yada yada yada' but i tried my best. {Please don't hurt me} :3 I'm really edging toward me ending with Raito, but i'm also edging for some relationship drama to go down so... You let me know your thoughts in the reviews. Love y'all all~! 3_**


	3. Black Blood: Our Dance

Hello~~~~~~ So, this isn't gonna be chapter three to the story line. There's a dance coming up at my school, i like an eighth grader-Obviously can't go with him- and so i thought i'd write this. I thought I'd make a quick story on what happened before the town went to ashes. The funny times, intense, but good times. Next time, i promise will be Chapter 3~ Thank you for reading~! :3

* * *

"Nami." The voice was low and soft. I recognized it of course. "Nami." They repeated themselves but a little more impatient.

"~Bitch~chan~!" With that nickname, i burst up from my laying position. I looked in front of me to find 2 redhead boys sitting at the bottom of my bed.

"Go away!" I plopped down; back into my original position but with the pillow over my head. The two boys tried to pry me out of bed but i didn't budge. I removed the pillow from on top of my head. I glared at them. "Do you know what letting a nigga sleep is?" All they did was smile. I crossed my legs and placed my pillow behind me. "But seriously, what do you want?" Raito smiled.

"Reiji wants you ready for breakfast in 15 minutes. I nodded as i rubbed one of my eyes. Ayato scanned my face. Something seemed different to them. "Nami, are you okay? You look super pale." I nodded.

"Yes, i'm fine. I have to get ready. I'll meet you guys downstairs.. I guess." They nodded and left my room. I removed the covers from me and looked at my legs. I had 2 bite marks across my leg. I smirked. _Raito~_ I stood up and walked to my bathroom. I opened the door and closed it. I locked into so no perverts can come in. I'm not saying any names. I picked out my clothes. I moved the shower curtain and freaked out. Thank god I didn't get undressed. "Jesus fucking christ! What the hell are you doing in here, Shu?!" The blond haired vampire opened one eye and looked into my eyes.

"I couldn't get into the other bathrooms, you weren't up yet, so i came in here." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay..." There was moment of silence between us. "Well let me know when your done, we have to be downstairs in 12 minutes." I turned to walk out the bathroom but a something grabbed ahold of my wrist. A tight grip pulled me down into the tub. The water splashed over the side of the tub. "S-Shu-san!" He just grinned.

"Why leave now?" He hand one hand holding one of my wrists and the other was around my waist. I started to blush uncontrollably. "Say, are you going to that dance at the school?" I merely nodded. I didn't want to say anything that made me feel out of place. Even if I could just teleport away; it would be rude. "Would you allow me to take you?" I could tell he was nervous to ask me because his cheeks had a slight line of red on them. I was at a loss of words.

"I-I-I..." I couldn't answer and he understood why. He chuckled.

"Don't worry. You still have another week; come to me when you're ready." I thought he was gonna leave after that but i was highly mistaken. The grip around my wrist got loose but the one around my waist got a bit tighter. I also thought I also thought I'd be getting bitten right then and there. Once again-wrong. He actually moved me closer to him so our faces were closer. He put a little effort into it and moved closer himself. He leaned closer and pressed his soft lips against mine. My face lit up and i was blushing OD! I soon realized that I didn't mind his touch. When we seperated, he said "I'll meet you downstairs, Nami-san~!" He gave me a wink and that was the end of that. I took my bath, got dressed, and put on my shoes. I wore some black jeans, a stomach shirt, (((I think that's it's name))) and some black boots. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I put on a outer shirt just in case though. I left my bathroom, then exited my room, and made my way to the dining room. I was actually early 2 minutes. I looked at Shu who for once, actually had his eyes open! Subaru, Raito, and Ayato followed my eyes and looked at Shu. He gave a wink at me and I walked into the kitchen to help Reiji. I made sure to turn off my phone so it didn't disturb breakfast. I grabbed the plates and cups. Reiji asked me "Are you feeling okay?" I looked at him confused. "You're blushing, so i was wondering." I let out a small gasp and quickly replied.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Just thinking about...stuff..." He chuckled. As he walked past me he started to tease me. I laughed with him. I filled the cups with wine. All seven cups. He noticed i filled my cup with wine. "Aren't you too young to drink?" I shook my head. I went into my pocket and took out a small bottle. I poured it into my cup. I put my finger over my mouth. "Shh." He chuckled as i walked out carrying all seven cups. Two were balanced on each arm. I had two cups in one hand and one cup in my other hand. They all applauded. "Congrats for being the most dangerous one in the house, stupid." Ayato said. I put the cups down and placed mine next to my seat. I walked back into the kitchen and helped Reiji with the plates. We all ate breakfast like a family. Raito came out of nowhere and asked me a question.

"So, Bitch-chan, who're you going to the dance with? You have to have a date to go." I almost choked on my drink. I swallowed and replied instantly. "Umm, I'm not sure." I glanced over at Shu who had his eyes closed. "You?" He shrugged. Subaru scoffed.

"Tsk, you guys actually go to that crap?" I chuckled and turned my gaze to him.

"Well, excuse us but we are trying to have something called fun. Something apparently you don't know how to do." He glared at me but quickly turned away. "Tsk, shut up!" The others at the table laughed. Even Reiji laughed. I grabbed my cup. I drank the whole thing in one gulp. They all stared in awe. "Holy shit, you can do that?" Ayato asked. I nodded. He tried doing it. Immediately he started choking and spit it out onto his plate of food. We all burst out laughing!

"Who's the stupid one now, idiot?" He glared at us. "Whatever." He got up ad walked to me. I quickly got up and started running. He chased me. According to Reji, we were acting like a bunch of kids. Sooner or later, Raito followed us around. I soon ran into my room and locked the door. "Yo~" I turned around. Shit! I forgot they can teleport. He walked to me. He held his arm to the side so I couldn't pass. I crawled under his arm and he followed. I was on one side of the bed and he was on the other. I thought he was going to run around the bed but he actually jumped over the bed; tackling me. We both fell to the floor but a sharp pain went up my back. "Okay, you got me, now get off." He shook his head.

"Nope, you must be punished." I was usually scared but i just teleported out the room, leaving him on the floor. I teleported into Subaru's room by mistake. Subaru freaked out and so did I! I was about to scream but he covered my mouth. That's not weird, stalkery, nor creepy at all! I finally calmed down. He wasn't naked.. not all the way. He was only shirtless. We were both red. He asked me "What the hell do you think you're doing in here!?" I wanted to talk but he still had his hand on my mouth. "Oh, right." He removed his hand. I sighed.

"I wanted to get away from Ayato so i teleported to the closest room. And it happened to be yours." He nodded but still didn't put on a shirt. I turned to leave but he said "Wait, since you're here i might as well ask you." I turned around. _Oh dear, what does he wanna ask me?_ He motioned me to come sit on his bed. I followed his orders. He sat across from me. He scratched the back of his head "Um... A-a-about what Raito..." He kept stuttering. "what R-Raito said earlier... Umm, w-w-who are you going with?" He avoided making eye contact and his face was a little red. _Oh dear, this is not going to end well._ I took a second to think about my answer.

"Um, well like i said, i'm not sure." He nodded.

"Has anyone asked you yet?" I nodded. "O-Okay, well, umm, I know what i said earlier but... w-w-would you mind if... if I..." He couldn't finish his sentence. "If i took you?" I raised my eyebrows and my eyes widened in surprise. _Oh dear... Childhood, can i ask you a question? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?_ I was at a complete loss of words. "Um... I-I-I..." He chuckled and said the same thing Shu said.

"Don't worry. You still have another week; come to me when you're ready." I started to blush even more. I wanted to move but couldn't. I finally got up. He grabbed my hand and said "Before you go, i want to give you something." I turned around and faced him. He pulled me to him; causing me to fall onto his lap. He put his hand to the back of my neck and pushed my face towards him. _OH DEAR LORD, WHAT IS WITH THE KISSES TODAY!?_ Of course, he kissed me. After the kiss, he told me "I want to give you..a kiss..." He moved one of his hands and in his hand he had a hershey's kiss. I laughed at the adorable joke he made. I took the kiss from his hand.

"I'll accept the kiss.~" I replied. That made him really happy and I was glad. I left his room; smiling at the kiss. "What's so funny, Bitch-chan~?" According to the nickname, i knew exactly who it was. I looked up and put my hands behind my back.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Why what's wrong?" He shook his head.

He grabbed ahold of my hand; the one without the kiss. "Follow me." He started running down the hall, dragging me along with him. We stopped at his room. "R-Raito-kun, i have to tell you some-.." He Placed his finger over my mouth. "Hush now, Bitch-chan. Don't worry, I'll listen in a second." Before he walked inside, i stopped him.

"No, i need to tell you now." He was surprised, i usually don't act like this. "Listen, I-.." I got cut off by another one of the vampires.

"Oi, what's going on here? Coconut, what are you doing with my brother?" We both turned our heads to find the other redhead watching. I sighed and said "Listen, first of all, you guys have to start calling me by my nickname and second of all..." I took a deep breath.

"Oi, coconut." I looked at Ayato. "Go to the dance with me!" He didn't even ask, he ordered me too. That was it. Even though they're all super sweet, i snapped. I couldn't do it. "That's it! I'm not going anymore!" I turned around and stormed away. I walked into my room and slammed my door close. I locked it. I stood there with my back to the door. I slid down the door and sat there. Outside, i overheard Ayato and the others arguing. Reiji and Kanato didn't bother though.

This was their conversation:

Subaru: Look at what you've done, now we all have to suffer because of Ayato!

Ayato: WHAT!? If anything it's Raito's fault for giving her so much pressure!

Raito: Um no it's not! I was going to ask, you didn't even ask, you ordered her to go with you!

Shu: It wouldn't matter for you guys, i asked her first.

Raito: Huh, that's why at breakfast you winked at her.

Subaru: I still don't get why she gave up. I don't think it was the pressure.

*A moment of silence.*

Raito: You think something happened?

Ayato: In the past 2 minutes, no.

-End of Conversation-

As they went quiet, you could hear me crying in my room. They all turned their heads to my door. They walked outside my door. "Oi, Nami-san, what's wrong?" I didn't answer them. I stood up and grabbed my phone. I went into my contacts. I called Subaru. I didn't want to talk face~to~face. He picked up.

"Yo, Nami, what's going on?" He asked.

"Listen, tell the others that i'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you all down. I was really looking forward but when all of you guys asked me, i couldn't do it. I'm not coming to lunch nor dinner. I'll just stay in tonight." Subaru was confused, indeed.

"Wait, what do you mean? What happened?" He tried to get answers but it was really hard. All the brothers were staring at him.

"I'll see you guys at school." I removed the phone from my ear, i could hear Subaru yelling at me to stay. I closed my eyes and snapped the phone in half. I walked to my bed. I laid down and pulled the covers over my head.

My world was crumbling. My world was tumbling, falling apart. I sat there, thinking of everything. "I don't want them to know. I don't mind Subaru and Shu but i don't want the others to know." I tried not to but i ended up crying myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up about around 9:30. School started in a hour. I walked downstairs in my uniform. I walked right past the others and walked to school without them. Reiji sighed and asked "Okay, someone wanna tell me what happened?" They all turned their heads away; avoiding eye contact. "You all gave her pressure, didn't you?" They all nodded except for Kanato. On the way to school, i noticed the Limo passed me. As it passed, i saw Shu and Subaru looking at me. They continued to school. When they stopped at the school, I just got there. I walked past them all. In the distance i heard someone yell my name. "Nami~san!" I looked over and saw one of my friends calling my name. The brothers looked over to. I saw exactly who it was. I re-adjusted my bag and ignored them. I walked up the steps and into the school. The brothers followed after me. I walked into the music room. It wasn't my first class but it was free first period. Being the stalkers they are, they followed me but stayed in the distance. I put my bag down next to the piano. I opened the piano. I started playing a low, soft, and sweet tune. I began to sing as well. "If i could do it all over, maybe I'd do it different. Maybe i wouldn't be here, in this position. I found you then I lost you, looking back is torture. And it hurts to know I let you go, you live right around the corner. And i could've had it all, could've had it all. True Love, i know I know i had it. True Love, was so hard to find. True Love, if I could get it back, I'd never let it go this time. True Love, is an inspiration. True Love, it was mine, all mine. True love, if I could get it back, I'd never let it go, I'd never let it go this time." At that exact moment, the brothers left and my phone vibrated. -Yes, i know i snapped it in half but i has teh magic :3- I checked my messages.

"Yo, why'd you ignore me when you came in?" I replied to the text.

"I can't talk now. Bye." I sent the text and put the phone in my pocket. My phone buzzed again. I thought it was my friend again but it wasn't. It was Raito.

"Nami~san, who was your true love?" I freaked out. _Omg, they heard that! That's impossible!_ I responded back immediately.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, i'll see you in class." I put my phone in my pocket. I picked up my bag and left the music room. Someone came running up to me. "Hey, Nami!" I thought it was the brothers but it wasn't. I turned around. I squealed! The brothers peeked out the classroom. I ran towards the person who called my name. We both hugged each other. He picked me up and twirled me as he hugged me. "Omg! Angel, what are you doing here?!" I was so happy. He chuckled.

"I go here now! What're you doing here?" I laughed as well.

"I go here now!" It was silent for a moment. We both squealed again and hugged each other again. "You don't know how happy i am to see you! And i swear to god, if you mention that dance i'm going to snap your fingers in half." He nodded. "What class are you in?" He checked his schedule and said "1-E2. Whatever that means." I squealed.

"That's my class!" He laughed. "No way!" I nodded. I grabbed his arm. "Let's go!" Before i turned around, the brothers quickly went to their seats. We both sat down and continued to talk. "The teachers never here. We all have A+ in this class~!" He nodded. He was confused so he asked.

"Wait, how?" I held out my hand and it glowed blue and purple swirly lines. "Magic~" He laughed.

"Oi, Nami." I turned around to see Ayato with Raito. "Can we talk to you real quick?" Raito was smiling; his perverted smile as usual. I looked at Angel and he nodded. I got off the desk and walked to Ayato. Ayato asked "Who's that?" I sighed and looked at my hands.

"That is... that is my boyfriend." They stood there frozen. "You okay?" I waved in their faces. Ayato began to stutter.

"B-B-BOYFRIEND!?" They both said. I nodded. Raito asked "So wait, he was your true love?" I was still surprised they heard me. I started messing with my necklace. I shook my head.

"Umm, n-n-no. T-T-that was someone else." They both nodded. "Look, i'll get back to you guys." I was about to say bye when i looked over to Angel. He was talking to another girl already. Raito and his brother followed me eyes. I dropped my necklace out of my hand. It hit the floor which caught Ayato's and Raito's attention. I continued to watch him with the girl. He took out his phone and she told him something. He was copying it onto his phone; whatever she was saying. Angel looked up from his phone and stared at the girl. They were both blushing. The girl got up from the desk. She walked to the side of Angel. She leaned towards his face. I couldn't watch. I immediately ran out the class. I ran out the school. Raito picked up my necklace. _She would never leave this behind..._ He thought. His smile disappeared. He wasn't happy and that was not going to end well. He looked over to Angel who was now kissing the other girl. Subaru and Shu walked in. Ayato explained everything. Oh shit...

Raito stormed to Angel. The girl left. Raito grabbed Angel by the shirt. "IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!?" He yelled at Angel. The brothers just watched. They were gonna do the same. Angel was confused.

"Woah, where's Nami?" The whole class was watching.

"She ran off crying because you're a two timing dick!" The brothers soon realized this was gonna get out of control. "Do you know how much she loved you!?" Angel was acting confused. Keyword: Acting.

"Wtf are you talking about?" Raito was going to punch him but Subaru stopped him. "Don't do it, Raito. Nami wouldn't want it." Raito let go of Angel. "Let's go find Nami." The brothers left but brought my bookbag with them. I was walking down the street. "Nami!" I turned around and saw the four brothers running towards me. I continued to walk forward. I wiped away my tears. Raito stopped me with a hug. He turned me around and hugged me. My face buried in his shirt. He had my necklace in his hand. "Don't cry, we're all here." Ayato, Subaru, and Shu came from behind and added to the hug. Tears poured down my face. "Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend? We would've left you alone." I couldn't respond fully but i tried.

"I-I-I don't know. The other 3 brothers decided they'd leave for a moment. They knew how much Raito loved-... cared for me. He let go of his tight grip. He knelt down a little so we'd be face~to~face. He put his hand on my chin and lifted my head up. "Look at me, Nami~san." I looked directly in his eyes. "You don't have to worry about him anymore. I'm here." He used his other hand and wiped away my tears. He had both hands on the sides of my face. He leaned forward and so did I. We kissed under the moonlight. He told me "You don't have to go to that dance." I smiled and replied.

"I'm gonna go. Only to show Angel that i don't need him. Because not only do i have a new boyfriend but i have some of the bestest friends who i love like family." Raito started to blush.

"New boyfriend, huh?" I nodded. He stood up. In a split second, he picked me up into his arms. I let out a quick yelp but we both soon started laughing. "Omg, why would you do that?" He shook his head. "No reason. Go to sleep, you're not gonna finish school today." I didn't want to go to sleep but i ended up falling asleep.

 **6 days passed and it was finally the day of the dance. Me and Raito would go on secret dates~ we didn't tell the others just yet. Let's see how that day went.**

I woke up, slowly opening my eyes. When they were finally opened I noticed i was string into another person's shirt. I smiled. I felt something behind me shift. They moved their hand; pulling me closer to them. "Raito..." He smiled.

"Yes, Bitch-chan?" He asked.

"We have to get up, the dance is today." He nodded. "Okay." He wrapped his arm all the way around me.

"Oh wait, but now you can't move!" We both laughed. I tried to sit up but he really wasn't playing. I looked up into his eyes. He didn't have his cute fedora on. He leaned down and told me "It's only 7:30. We can have some...fun~!" My eyes widened but i still had a smile on my face. I shook my head.

"No! We have to get up! I need to get my dress." He chuckled.

"I already have that ready. Makeup too." I scoffed. I was defeated.

"Fine..." He chuckled. He lifted my head and gave me a quick kiss. I gave him one back. This went on for about 3 minutes. Finally, when he kissed me, he stayed. He pulled the covers over us and things...happened... -No comment-...

When i finally got up to get ready, it was 9:30. Raito helped me pick out a beautiful black and red dress. The top half was red and the skirt half was black. I wore black leggings with black heels. I flat ironed my hair but styled it so that the front left side, was moved over to the right side. I talked with Raito for a bit. I finally left my room. We both walked downstairs. Reiji was the only one downstairs. Reiji smiled and started teasing me. Me and Raito got into the Limo. The brothers teleported in about 3 minutes later. Ayato exclaimed 'Woah! You look so cute coconut!" I chuckled and told him thanks. We got to the school. We walked inside; together. Just like a family except not exactly a family because me and Raito are dating and we can't date if we were family...which we're not. Ayato and the others went off somewhere but me and Raito stayed together. Raito spotted Angel. Angel walked over to us. He noticed i was wearing my necklace again. I smiled and told him "Y'know it's shocking."

"What is?" He asked.

"The fact that you have a date. Normally, asshats stay lonely and die and burn in hell. Alone." Raito was surprised i said such things. "But you wanna know why i have a date? Because i'm not a asshat. I actually have friends who accept me for me. Raito is my boyfriend now. And Mari." I looked over to Angel's date. "If you ever try to hurt me again i am going o snap off your fingers and feed them to you." I smiled. "Raito may be my boyfriend and i love him but unlike some people, i treat him as if he was the most important person on this planet. As if he were the key to survival;which right now, he's the key to my survival. I actually treasure the people i love." I hooked my arm in Raito's. "Unlike some people." Raito and I turned around and left.

The dance went on and we had tons of fun. I danced with everyone, even Kanato and Teddy. We began to leave. It got colder. Raito took off his jacket and gave it to me. I wrapped it around me. "Thank you.~" He nodded and smiled. We all went home. I slept with Raito that night. The brothers figured out we were dating but i was fine. That night, after the dance, right before i went to bed, the last thing i ate, was the Hershey's kiss.

* * *

 **SOOOOO~ How was it? It was a little short... maybe a little sad, but i tried. I'm super nervous for my dance. I was really close for me ending up with Shu but i thought, 'Y'know what? Raito loves-...cares for me more.' So, tell me how it was in the reviews and i promise, i promise! The next chapter will be chapter 3 of Black Blood~ :3**

 **~AyatoxRaito~**


	4. Black Blood: Chapter 3Let

**Hello~! Like i promised, this is the actual chapter 3. For those who read it, i hope y'all enjoy it. I'll let you know if there are any random funny chapters in between. It'll probably be before the end of the world... Just saying... For those who wanna know what the creatures look like, watch the Movie "After" on Netflix. I don't own Diabolik Lovers or the creatures.**

* * *

"What do you mean, 'training', bitch-chan?" I chuckled at such a stupid question.

"Well, even though you guys are strong, you don't know shit about fighting." I looked over the brothers. "EXcept for maybe Subaru." He smiled. Ayato took a step forward and immediately started complaining.

"You have no right to order Ore-Sama around!" I glared at him. My eye twitched. I crossed my arms as i started walking towards him.

"Well, unless you want me to throw you into the mouth of hell and watch you slowly burn and die in pain, you will listen to whatever the fuck i say." The brothers were surprised; another side of me they haven't seen. I turned around and sighed. Reiji was confused though.

"But, we don't have a training arena." I smiled a devious smile. I lifted my hand and pointed out the window. Their eyes widened in surprise. "We're gonna play a game. If you survive, you win. On the other hand, if you die..." I took one last look over the brothers. "You lose."About five minutes later, Ayato started ranting on about stupid stuff; as usual.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'A GAME'?! ONE, YOU NEED TO HEAL. TWO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE. AND THREE YOU STILL DON'T ORDER ORE-SAMA AROUND!" I laughed and stared him dead in the eye.

"You see, here's the thing." I walked forward until we were face to face. "I didn't fucking ask."

 **{Ayato's P.O.V}**

What?! How dare she?! And furthermore, she is way too close. Too close for comfort. I am trying so hard not to turn red. She backed away and sighed. After a minute she said "Follow me, i'll let you guys pick out your weapons." Reiji continued to ask his questions.

"How? Like Ayato said, you need to heal. We don't have weapons."

"Will you guys stop asking questions and shut up and follow me!?" She yelled. She opened both doors and walked out the room. Raito and Shu were the first to start following her. Soon Kanato and Subaru followed. Which only left me and Reiji. Before Reiji left he reminded me of something he thought was important. "Listen Ayato, try not to be such a bother. She loves us all, she will do anything to protect us." Before disappearing, i heard him say "And if you hurt her, Raito will indeed murder you." I was the only one left in a big room. As the door shut close, it echoed in the empty room. In the background, the roar of the creature was very loud. To think i got scared of that. I left my left jeans pocket. The white container that belonged to Nami-san. Oh well, I'll try to...listen...

 **{Raito's P.O.V}**

 _Tsk, to think Ayato would be super rude to Bitch-chan. What a dunt._ I looked up and zoned into reality. "Say, Bitch~chan, where are you taking us?" She didn't answer my question. I noticed we were at the entrance hall. She stood still in front of the door. Subaru suddenly asked "We don't have our weapons, how are we gonna fight?" She glared over her shoulder at him. She turned left. She placed her hand on a certain spot on the wall. A scan pad appeared and a blue line scanned her hand. It pricked her finger, making her bleed. We were used to her bleeding so we didn't exactly go crazy if she got cut. The wall opened... The. fucking. wall. opened. We all stood there in awe. I heard Ayato's footsteps come up from behind. As the wall opened, another wall came forward. This wall was red and black, it had a stock of swords, guns, battering sticks -I think that's the name xD- and more. Had armour too. Reiji's eye twitched. "W-w-when did you do this?"

 **{My P.O.V}**

I chuckled at the pain on his face.

"The week i stayed home from school." I walked forward and faced them. "Kanato." The small boy looked up at me and held his teddy closer. "Gun, sword or other." The small vampire looked at the selection and soon chose the guns. I tossed him the one he picked. "Do you know how to use it?" He shook his head. I took the gun back. I cocked the safety off. I aimed the gun right next to Kanato's head. I shot it. The bullet soared right past his head. I let my arm and hand fall. "Don't hesitate. Or you WILL die." I gave him back the gun. I looked at Subaru. I didn't even ask. I picked up some brass knuckles. I tossed them to him. I gave him a smirk. "You'r favorite weapon: your fists." I looked at Shu. I honestly wasn't sure what he'd want. He simply said "If you hand me a gun i'll shoot off Reiji's head. I advise you that you give me a sword." I smiled at him and threw the sword at him. He didn't even try but he grabbed the sword by the handle. I looked at Reiji and automatically handed him his favorite sword. I stared at Ayato. As much as i wanted to punch him, I handed him a shot-gun. Raito picked up the sword with the white handle and black rose going up it. I closed the wall. Raito asked "What about your weapon?" I cracked my knuckles.

"I don't need a weapon." I replied. Before we left i reminded them. "Remember, if you die, you will be remembered, but i won't care. Keep count of how many creatures you kill. The one who has the most gets to keep me and gets to play witht eh guns, swords, and other for the next year!" Reiji almost fainted. I looked at Raito and winked. I opened the Mansion doors and yelled "Let the battle begin!" I jumped into the air and flew away. _Flew._ I flew away. My chest pounded. _Crap, my powers are low._ I spotted a hoard of creature. I zoomed right into the middle of the hoard. I slammed my fist into the ground; creating a crater. The creatures went flying. In my mind, the number 7 seven kept repeating. **Watch out Nami!** I looked up to see a creature jumping at me. The tackled me and i fell onto my back. I used all my strength and held it away from my face. I looked at it's stomach and saw it taking a huge breathe in. I instantly kicked it in the back causing it to fly forward. I stood up. The creature jumped at me again. I quickly jumped to the side. This time i ran at them. I pulled my fist back and punched it in the face. I picked up a piece of broken wood and cut off it's head. I started breathing really hard. I looked up at the creature that sat in the middle of my town. "Like hell if you think you can fuck with me..." I mumbled to myself. I looked up at a few buildings behind it. I saw all six brothers standing there. My eyes widened. They all yelled at the same time "THANK YOU, NAMI-SAN!" After they yelled that, they all jumped to attack it. It was the end... Well, for them at least. The only thing I saw was it lift a arm and smack them all at the same time. "NO!" I yelled.

 **I'm sorry Nami. I didn't mean for this. Will you please let me out?** For once, i have to let them out. I closed my eyes and took soft breathes in and out. **Steady Nami. I'll be careful.** My eyes burst open. "No. No, i'm not giving in that easily!" I run towards the buildings. **That's my girl~ I'm gonna give you some power, i know how much you and Raito love each other.** I chuckled and jumped across the buildings. I got to the brothers who laid there; without any movement. I ran to Raito. Tears poured down my face. I rested his head on my lap. "Get up dammit! Get up!" I yelled at the body that just laid there. Usually when blood dripped from his mouth, it'd be my blood. But this time, it was his own blood. The ground began to shake and so did I. A red circle appeared around me. Tiny rocks and pebbles began to float into the air. The creatures began to float. Building pieces were lifted off the ground. I gritted my teeth. "I didn't leave you, you can't leave me. Get up guys!" faced the others. I stood up and walked to Subaru. I kneeled next to him. "Come on, Subaru, who else am i gonna punch walls with!? Who else am i going to through rocks and axes at!?" I began to break down into complete sobs. I stood in the middle of a blood bath. I stood in the middle of 6 vampires. The vampires that I knew. I heard, in my left ear, a small moan of pain. I looked over and saw Shu slowly standing up.

 **Woah woah woah! You're giving them your blood, your power, health. Why!? If you give it to them all, not only will I die, but you will too!** I started to smile and chuckled when i heard another moan of pain. Subaru began to stand. But what made it worse was that i started coughing. Blood sprayed out my mouth. The other brothers stood up completely. Their sacrificial bride, sat there on her knees, as they stood there, fighting for her. Raito ran to me and instantly fell to his knees next to me. "Raito, do you wanna know why I was born and why I'm the sacrificial bride?" I stuttered out.

"Why?" He answered.

I looked up at him. One eye was blue while the other was red. "Because i was born to make sacrifices." I stood up. "I know how to kill it." I said. I had a strong voice but a weak heart. "You all have to listen to me and listen to me closely."

 _Give me 23% of your power, now._ I blasted them all to the wall and stuck them there. "You have to listen to me when i say don't struggle because it'll hurt more." I wiped tears from my eyes. "As always, major badasses have to make sacrifices." I turned around and closed my eyes. The brothers started yelling at me not to do anything that had the word 'sacrifice' in it. I listened to their yelling for a minute. I wanted to remember their voices. I began to walk forward. I walked to the edge of the building. As my final tear rolled down my face, the creature actually turned around. I opened my eyes. It was like me and the creature were having a blinking contest. The creature roared in my face but i stood there. The creature lifted it's hand. I walked to the very tip of the building, tippy toed and finally said in a strong proud voice "I double fucking dare you." This was it. This was the end, it was my turn. I just confronted my biggest fear. I looked my biggest fear in the eye and dared it to do something. I looked death in the eye and dared it to kill me. The creature let go of it's arm and hand and swung. I shut my eyes closed but i remained standing there. I slowly opened one of my eyes and the creature was frozen. Black liquid poured from a small hole in it's head. Then it started to gush out into waterfalls. I opened my other eye. The creature roared in pain and started to fall to the ground. I turned around and saw what happened. Raito shot it. He had one hand up, while the other parts of his body was stuck to the wall. I waved my hand and they all dropped from the wall. I ran to them and asked "How? I shot it in the heart and it didn't die!" I heard Raito chuckle.

"The thing was already dead. So it's like a zombie. Headshots are worth extra points." He smirked up at me. I gave him the biggest hug i could. I hugged the others. "Thank you all~! I love you all~!" I smiled at them. "And now, the problem of the town, is solved." Behind us, the creature let out a small, whining roar. It was weak. It didn't want to acknowledge one thing: it had been defeated. I stood up with the brothers. Raito said "Ahem." As he pointed behind me. I turned around to find a bunch of townspeople looking. After a second of silence, they all started clapping and other stuff... Hollering or something. A smile was brought across my face. I let out a yelp when i realized Raito and Subaru lifted me onto their shoulders. I laughed and pet their heads. "You guys are adorable~!" I told them. They smiled but i knew they were in a shit ton of pain! The other brothers stood beside us. Raito glanced over his shoulder to see Ayato in the back, alone. "Oi, Ore-sama." I told him. He looked up at me. "If you don't come get some glory, Subaru and Shu is gonna take it all!" He smiled and walked over to us. Ayato patted Raito's shoulder. I looked over the crowd. Girls, boys, men and women. Girls... "HOLY SHIT!" I yelled. I jumped off their shoulders. "WE COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT YUI!" They all followed me as i jumped across the buildings. **I congratulate you, you managed to survive. You truly are amazing. Mother and Father were right~**

 _They may be right but would they be proud? I'm giving my blood to vampires, would they be proud?_ I heard him laugh. **Of course they would, let's just hope we make it to Yui in time.** I nodded when i noticed the mansion in sight. Raito yelled "Oi, Nami! I have a plan to get there faster." I stopped and turned around. He grabbed me by my arm. He spun in 2 full circles and flung me at the mansion. I remember sending my ex's flying but I've never had a boyfriend throw me! -Lol- I crashed through the window and rolled onto the floor. I ran around the house. "Yui!" I followed the blood trails, thinking they were hers. I froze when i heard something "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A girly scream came from the living room. I jumped down the steps and ran into the living room. I kicked open the doors. I found Yui pushed against the wall with a guy standing over her. He turned around. He had blond hair, like Shu. I scanned him from bottom to top. **You don't know him but my scans show, he's a vampire, name is Kou Mukami and you're gonna kill him in the future.** I nodded, understanding what he said but I still yelled at him "Tf are you?!" He grinned at me. He let go of Yui's wrist and replied with "My oh my, maybe you're Eve. I assume you're Nami Diaz?" My eyes widened; showing him that he was correct. He chuckled. "Well, I'm Kou Mukami, Aka: Adam." Yui ran past me and out the living room. I watched her run up the stairs. I felt a sharp pain go up my back reaching the tip of the back of my neck. I was being smashed against the wall. He had such a tough and tight grip around my wrist. He locked his leg around me so i couldn't move. "Mhm, your blood smells so sweet, Eve~" **Tys. {Told you so}** He moved closer and licked my neck. Jesus, you never get used to it do you? I let out a small moan of pain as his fangs pierced my neck. I tried to move away but he was really strong. Who tf was stronger than me? **Ego much?** He took small gulps but the final one was really big. "Welp, I gotta go, I'll see you later, Evie-sama~" As he disappeared, i fell to the floor. I heard the front door open.

"Nami-san!" Kanato yelled. I quickly healed the wound so Raito wouldn't go crazy. I stood up and walked out. "Yo." I said calmly. Raito ran and hugged me.

"Is Yui okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's probably crying in her room though. Or sleeping." We all let out a slight chuckle. "Tomorrow, i'll use most of my power to help rebuild everything." He nodded. I thanked the brothers and put the weapons back into the wall. Reiji scolded me for installing it, of course but i was happy to get a talking to by him. When he was done he asked me "Understand?" I didn't reply with words. I walked forward and gave him a hug. "No problem, Tea freak." Before he could say anything I teleported into my room. I plopped onto bed and instantly fell asleep. "Goodnight, Beastie."

 **G'night, Little girl.** I could feel him smirking. I feel asleep with a soft blow of the wind. In the middle of the night, I woke up to the hinges of my bed creaking. The bed weight changed. I sat up and looked behind me to see Raito laying there. I turned all the way around and curled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed me forehead. "G'night Nami-san~" I closed my eyes and a big smile grew across my face.

* * *

Next day~~

I slowly opened my eyes. I was staring into the white shirt of a special person. "Morning, Bitch~chan." _What?! He knew i was awake!?_ "Of course i knew you were awake. I felt you smile." I noticed i was blushing and smiling. He chuckled. "Huh? WHat's this? You're blushing, i wonder why's that?" _You know exactly why._ He chuckled. "You're right, I do." I finally sat up and a sharp pain throbbed up my neck. I placed my hand on the back of my neck. Raito sat up next and asked "Bitch-chan, what's wrong?" I shook my head which brought more pain. I went to move off the bed but he grabbed me by the waist and puled me closer. "You know you can't lie to a vampire?"

 _What if i can?_

"You can't."

 _I can._

"No you can't."

 _Yes_

"No."

 _Yes._

He finally laughed and said "No, i'm serious, does your neck hurt?" I shook my head causing more pain. "You're still lying, your blood temperature rises and your heart pounds when you lie." _WHAT!?_ He asked me "So, if you're telling the truth, would it hurt if i did this?" I lifted me chin and tilted my head causing even more pain to throb through my neck. "AH! See, you're lying!" He laid me on the bed and licked my neck. "It usually heals Physical wounds but it should work." **Ewww... Vampire saliva. Doesn't that gross you out?**

 _No._ Raito froze. "No, what? What happened?" I shook my head. "Nothing.." I finally spoke. The pain stopped. I went to sit up again but Raito was above me. "R-Raito..." **Are you still scared to have some fun with him?** I didn't answer since I knew Raito could read my mind. Don't ask how... He smiled down at me. "What's wrong, Nami-san?" He said it so playfully. I shook my head.

"W-w-well, we-.. Er, um, I have to help fix the town and..and the mansion." He nodded. and shrugged it off.

"But you can do that later, please?" I shook my head and sat up but a left a little space between us. "No! I have to go, you know this Raito." I moved to the side and got out of bed. He started to whine and complain but I continued to ignore it. I walked into the bathroom and he followed. I freaked out. "What're you doing, R-Raito?" He shrugged.

"I'm thirsty." I turned and turned on the sink. I filled up a cup of water. I lifted it above his head and poured it onto him. "Still thirsty? I have more water?" He shook his head. "I. Am. Going. To. Murder. You. Nami-san!" Before He could grab me, i ran past him and out the bathroom. He ran after me. I ran out my room and down the hall. I ran past the brothers and out the mansion. All the brothers followed; even Reiji. I teleported to the top of one of the buildings. The brothers teleported behind me. I focused all my powers to my hands. I lifted the half of a building and put it back. I fixed everything. Everyone's homes, shops, and companies. I couldn't exactly help if you were dead. Soon, the town was back to normal. I sighed and caught my breath. I had at least 17% power left. I turned around and the brothers clapped. "Now, everything can go back to normal." They all nodded. Ayato and Subaru looked at each other and then nodded. They had on a devious smile. They both walked forward. Ayato pushed Raito forward and Subaru pushed me forward. "But first... Something must happen." They pushed us both forward until we were face to face. Shu chuckled and said "Do it." Raito and I started to blush. The brothers started to chant. "Do it. Do it. Do it." Raito was actually scared and nervous. However, i was not. I tippy toed a tinsy bit, placed my hands on his face and kissed him. All the brother cheered. Rait wrapped his arms around me and i realized he enjoyed it. Then again, he was my boyfriend. He soon started kissing me back. We seperated. I looked over at Shu and the others. "Happy?"

"Even if I'm not, I know who is." Ayato said. I looked back at Raito. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you, Raito." I whispered.

 **After that, we all enjoyed our life for the past 3 weeks. I still wondered about that Kou guy. I wanted to ask them about that Kou guy but i wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. But, i had no worries. After all, i was with my new family and the best Boyfriend i can have. Love ya, Raito~!**


	5. Chapter 4: Birthdays and Bloodstains

**SOOOOOOO~ What'd you think of the last part? I tried so hard~! I kept taking breaks and then i got sidetracked and I'M SO SORRY!~**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this next part. It's a nice part.~ I hope...**

* * *

I slept the rest of the day...Not like that, but it was normal. But one morning, i woke up and he wasn't there. I sat up and no one was in my room. There was a knock on the door. They knock? At first i thought they were someone else but they weren't. "Yes? Come in." The door creaked open and Subaru and Ayato walked in. "What's up?" I asked. I sat on the edge of my bed. Subaru and Ayato smiled at me.

"You're a lucky girl, you know that right?" I stood up and walked to them.

"Of course i know that. I have the best new family i could ask for. Even if they can be a few asshats at times, they're amazing." They both started blushing and continued to smile at me. I asked them. "So, what's wrong? You guys knocked on the door, you usually just walk in." Subaru scoffed.

"Well, we can still be asshats. You just got lucky!" My smile faded. _Oh dear, what have i done?_ He picked me up bridal style. I let out a loud yelp. "Omg! Wtf are you doing!? Put me down!" Subaru smiled and his grip slowly loosened.

"You want me to just drop you? Okay." I held onto his shirt.

"No thanks! I'm good." He turned and walked out the room with Ayato and me in his arms. We walked down the stairs. Shu was at the bottom of the stairs. Subaru stopped walking. He pulled me back and threw me at Shu! He fucking threw me! "AH! OMG!" Shu caught me."Omg, wth is wrong with you!?" I yelled at Subaru. He only smirked at me. Shu chuckled.

"You really thought we'd let you fall down the stairs? Sure that'd be funny but not today." He turned and started walking down the hall. I noticed he didn't have his earplugs in. I just realized his ears were pierced! I lifted my hand and felt his hair. "Your hair is so soft." He started blushing; he was so embarrassed. "How do you get it so soft?" He shrugs and doesn't answer. "Your earrings are gorgeous." And since I wasn't paying attention, he threw me! I wasn't scared this time. I had a feeling I knew who was catching me. And they did. "Nami-san." He stared into my sky blue shining eyes.

"Raito-san." I stared into his emerald green eyes. I asked him. "So, what's the special occasion?" He smiled at me and said "You'll see." He turned and walked into the living room. The lights were off. He stood there and put me down. I grabbed ahold of my necklace. I was nervous and scared of what was about to happen! The lights turned on and everyone yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I almost screamed but i didn't. I smiled at them all. Raito wrapped his arm around my neck. "Happy birthday, Bitch-Chan!" I can't believe i forgot my own birthday. "You guys! Thank you so much! I cannot believe i forgot my own birthday!" _Although, i know someone who forgot it once._ I forgot Raito could hear me but he didn't say anything. Kanato yelled "Sweets!" Shu walked over and told me "If you touch my hair again i'll chop off your fingers." He smiled at me and playfully said "Chaoi!" **Omg... He's so cute when he smiles!** He said. _No, he's not and shut up! Unless you got me a present, i suggest you shut your mouth._ "What's wrong?" I looked over at Raito.

"Huh? Oh, Nothing." I jump up and hug him. "Thank you, Raito-san!"

 **Thank you, Raito-san! Pathetic** He mocks me. I let go of Raito and saw Yui in the corner. I walked over and she hugged me. "Happy Birthday, Nami-san!" I smiled.

"Thank you, Yui." She let me go and went into her pocket. "Here, i bought you this." She had a small Maroon colored box in her hand. I took the box from her hand and opened it. Inside the box was a necklace. It had a small bird on it. My smile faded and I stared at it. "What? What's wrong? Do you not like it?" I zoned back into reality.

"Huh? No, it's gorgeous. I love it." I smiled at her. Raito noticed how i zoned out again. I gave her another hug before I excused myself. I walked out the living room without anyone noticing. At least, that's what I thought. I sigh after i gently close the door. "Bitch-Chan." I freaked out and turned around.

"R-R-Raito-san!" He stared me dead in the eyes and asked "Are you okay? You keep zoning out." I squeezed the bird in my hand, making my palm bleed. He instantly smelt it. He grabbed my hand and opened it. "N-N-Nami-san!" He called me by my real name and now it.. He looked back up at me and saw a tear building up. I grabbed the necklace and turned and ran. I ran up the steps and into my room. He ran after me. He went to open the door but it was locked. He teleported inside. I was sitting on my bed crying. I sniffled. "Nami-san, what happened?" He walked over and sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around me but i just moved away. He was surprised. I always loved his touch. -No homo-

 **{Raito's P.O.V}**

What's going on with Nami? She loves my touch. She whispered to me "Raito-san, will you leave me?" She asked it as if she were serious.

"What?" I wasn't sure what she meant by that. She looked at me as she wiped away tears. "Will you leave me like everybody else?" I could feel my eyes widening but slowly going back to normal eye size. (Lol) "Nami, you know i would never do such a thing." I looked down at the necklace. The bird was gone but the chain had blood on it. I grabbed both her hands and opened one. The other one she refused to open. I finally got it open. INSIDE of her hand was the bird. "BITCH-CHAN!" She pulled her hand back and closed it again; pushing the bird further in. I grabbed her hand and opened it. I took the bird out her hand. I placed it on the bed. She tried to pull it back but I pulled it forward. "Stop fighting back!" I yelled. She instantly shot back.

"STOP IT!" She pulled her hand all the way back. We both caught our breath. She said in a low voice "I appreciate the birthday party and everything but i don't want to celebrate my birthday." I was so confused.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because i don't exist. My whole life I was a nothing!"

"Was! You aren't anymore!" I told her this, maybe she would calm down.

"Yes but they all assumed I was safe there in my room, unless I tried to start again." I knew what she was doing. She listened to this one song because it described her so much. That's what she thought. "I didn't want to be the one, the battle always chose! But every time I realize that i'm the one confused!" This was definitely the song. "I don't know what's worth fighting for or why i have to scream!" She said this in such a strong voice but it was still low.

"You know what you fight for. You fight for your life."I said.

"I DON'T want to be the one, the battles always choose. And every time I realize that I'm just being used!" She would always change a part. I grabbed ahold of the hand that was bleeding. "You need to keep your eyes wide open. Be thankful for the people you have, you have a amazing new family. Didn't you say this?"

 **"My P.O.V}**

I burst up from the bed. "But there is so much that I want to do but I can't." He stood up as well.

"Why not!? You've been zoning out more than usual, you've been hurting yourself, and you keep talking to someone else. But there's no one there." I froze.

"What?" I asked softly.

He calmed down a bit and said "In the living room, you said 'Although i know someone who forgot once.' Who were you talking about and who were you talking to?!" I just stood there. Shit! He heard that!

 **Aww, did your vampire boyfriend finally figure out you're a freak and you talk to yourself?**

 _SHUT UP!_ Raito knew I wasn't talking to him so he didn't react.

 **I take back what i said, Mother and father would not be proud. They would be embarrassed, ashamed, and all the above. You wanna know why!? Because your a worthless little freak who talks to herself!** Tears started to pour down my face. I feel to my knees and grabbed ahold of my head. _SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! SHUT UP!_

 **Really? Now your saying that i don't know anything but before you're always blaming me for everything! So, what are you saying!?**

 _Shut up... I'm saying you know nothing. You are the worthless little shit. You are the one who is the freak, not me! Your body isn't even real! SO JUST SHUT UP!_ Raito stood there; he couldn't move. "Who is in your head?" He asked. He walked forward and pulled me to him. He pushed my head against his chest. "You can tell whoever is in your head to leave you alone. Okay?" I stood there, shaking. Tears pouring down my face and sobs coming out of me.

 **{Outside the door}**

"Guys, do you think Nami-san and Raito are okay?" Kanato asked in his sweet voice. Ayato sighed along with Subaru. Subaru was the next to speak

"They'll be fine. I just wanna know why there's a trail of blood from the living room door to here." Yui thought about that too. She took a closer look at the blood stain. "Holy..." They looked at her. "Well, she wasn't bitten. I at least know that much."

"Well, spill it Pancake!" Ayato yelled; making her flinch.

"I gave her this present of a necklace that had a bird. Look at the bloodstain. It's a bird right?" They all looked down. Reiji's eye kept twitching b the blood on the fresh clean carpet. Soon, they all let out a gasp; saying she was correct. "When I gave her the present, she zoned out. Raito and I noticed it so he probably went to check on her." The brothers nodded.

 **{In the Room}**

Raito picked me up and placed me on the bed. "Now Now, you don't want to cry yourself to sleep on your birthday!" I continued to ignore him. "Thank you Raito. I appreciate it. You know I love you guys. I'll be downstairs later."He nodded.

"Oh, Reiji let you have the day off from school." He added. A smile appeared on my face just as he disappeared. I looked down at my hands. My veins! They're still black. How? I defeated the creature. Doesn't that mean I should go back to normal!? I stood up from my bed and walked into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and moved my shirt. Huh, well, no shit... My chest was starting to go black.

 **Guess you will die.**

 _Stfu alright!?_ I scoffed in my head and grabbed a jacket. I put it on and left my room. I was greeted by Yui and the brothers. I closed my door and leaned against it. "What's wit the sudden sweater?" Shit...

"Oh, u-um... I-I..Dunno. I just felt like putting it on." Subaru, Shu, and Ayato looked at each other. They knew that was't the case. I walked past them and down the steps. "Where're you going?" Kanato asked.

"Kitchen. I'm fucking hungry." I replied as I walked into the kitchen. They all followed.

"Say, Bitch-Chan, can you rap or sing?" I raised a eyebrow as the fridge door closed.

"If I can?" He perked up as he leaned against the counter.

"Do it for me!" I shook my head.

"Nope, left that business a long time ago." His smile faded. Ayato and Subaru scoffed.

"Sure, as if you could do it in the first place." I shook my soda and glared at him.

"Try me, I fucking dare you." Reiji shook his head along with Yui. "This'll get messy." They said in Unison. I set my soda it the side. "Okay then, I will rap battle both of you. If I win, I get to punch you as many times I want this whole week. Think of it as a birthday present you gave to me. 'Kay?" I smiled. They looked at each other before agreeing. I made the beat. Subaru and Ayato weren't that bad but they would have to do better. Obviously I won and I punched them both making them cry. No lie, they started crying like babies! I laughed at them before walking into the living room. "So you can rap." I stopped, faced Raito, and replied

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" I scoffed and walked to the couch and laid "So, what now?"

"Now," Subaru started in a stern tone. "You can explain to us why you're wearing that Jacket." I sat up from my laying position. "There's no reason for you to be wearing that." I glared at him before setting my soda down. I took off my jacket after letting out a irritated sigh. I moved my shirt a bit so they could see a bit of the black. They all gasped at surprise. "So apparently, that beast must still be alive somewhere because it's a dumb ass. So, I'ma go out and look for it." I stood up but they sat me right back down.

"No, it's your birthday." Shu started as he left his hands on my shoulders. Yui nodded in agreement as she knelt next to me and whispered something. "If I catch you sneaking out I will break your leg, fingers, and back before tossing you into the dungeon." I looked at her and she smiled her innocent smile. I got up and backed away from her. "Okay,I am not going to be sitting next to you anytime soon!" They all looked at their innocent Yui.

"What'd she say?" Shu asked.

I ignored his question and left the living room. I walked outside and stopped on the steps. I could picture me walking up these steps trying to escape the rain. The brothers watched me stand there. I stared at my hands for a second before noticing something. My arm is turned black. I ran past them, grabbed my jacket, put a gun in the back of my pants, and ran out the mansion. "Oi!" Yui yelled before running after me. Shit she's fast! I ran down that hill with my jacket in hand. I tossed my jacket in her face, causing her to fall to the ground and scrap her elbow, knee, and arm. I stopped and turned at her. "Yui! Yui are you okay!?" I saw tears pour down her face. I ran back to her and looked at her wounds. The brothers came walking up the path. "Stay. Away." They kept walking. "I said Stay away!" I lifted my hand and blasted them all back. I looked down at Yui who was hurt but also terrified out of her mind. "Yui. Yui Calm down. I can take away the pain, only if you're calm." I wiped the tears from her face and she began to calm down. I placed my hand over her knee and a green light glowed around my hand. I moved my hand back and forth over her knee When I removed my hand her knee was fully healed. I took her by the wrist and twisted her arm a bit so I could fully so the scrap. I noticed something shining inside the scrap. I scanned it for another second. "Yui, what is that?" As she sniffled she looked at the cut.

"I-I-I don't know." She lifted her finger and went to touch it but I stopped her. "Stop. Don't touch it. I got this." I looked up for a second to see the brothers creeping up the hill. I lifted my hand and blasted them again. The green light appeared again and I healed her arm. When I was done something clinked on the ground. We both looked down and saw glass on the ground. "Holy Shit Yui, I am so-.." I was cut off with a sudden throb in my chest. As a reflex, I placed my hand on my chest. My throat went dry and I began to cough.

"Nami? Nami!?" Yui asked and asked but I couldn't respond. "Reiji!" Yui called. Reiji and the brothers teleported next to us. "What happened?" Yui shook her head and shrugged. Reiji looked at me. "What's wrong?" I rolled up my shirt sleeve. My arm got darker. "It's the poison?" Subaru asked. I coughed to hard and blood sprayed on my hand. I froze for a second and the coughing stopped. I looked at my brothers.

"I definitely have a demon to kill." I pulled out a tissue from my pocket and wiped my hand and mouth. "How about a deal?" I raised an eyebrow and Raito. "You will have today to kill the beast, if you don't kill it today, we will kill it. Go ahead." I stood up.

"I don't need to run to catch it. I can bring it to me. I'll need you guys to leave though." Subaru raised an eyebrow,

"Like hell! We can't leave you by yourself, who knows what would happen!"

"I do! No one can touch or bother me!" I yelled back.

"And why is that?" Ayato asked. I faced him.

"Because if they do, I will burn them!" I raised my hand and a big ass fireball was in my hand. "So, I suggest you guys leave!" Subaru kept trying.

"There is no way in hell I will-.."

"Subaru." Shu interrupted. Subaru faced him. "Let's go." Subaru scoffed and disappeared along with Reiji, Kanato, Ayato, and Raito. Ayato took Yui with him. "What're you still doing here?" I asked.

"Came to give you this." He held his hand out and in his hand was a dagger. "If you run into someone who wants to hurt you, use this on them." I shook my head.

"No. I can..I can handle myself." I sighed. "Thanks though. I'll see you later tonight." I turned around and started walking.

"Nami." Shu called. I turned around. "Forgot your jacket." He tossed the jacket to me and I grabbed it. I put it on and turned back around. I continued walking and he just watched. When I disappeared from sight, he began to mumble something to himself. "Jesus fucking Christ, what is she doing to me?" He walked back.

As i strolled down the street, I watched the town people smile and wave at me. A kid ran over to me and their mother came running after them. "Miss! Miss!" I stopped and faced them.

"Hey little guy. What're you doing here?"

"Owen! Owen!" The mother called after him. She caught up to him.

"Miss, I wanted to thank you. You rebuilt my house and saved my cat and mother." I looked up at the mother that stood before me. "I am so sorry Miss. Please excuse my son. He..He's been dying to meet the woman who saved his mother and his cat." I smiled at them both.

"Oh, no problem. Is there anything else I could so for you guys?" They looked at each and the mother sighed.

"Well, we heard rumors that you had powers.. And well, his best friend is actually very sick, I was wondering if you could help me. Well, us." I smiled and thought about it. I've never had anyone ask me for help. Everyone's saw me as the bad guy because of my powers. I nodded at them.

"Oh course."

"Raven. My name is Raven and as you heard, Owen." I chuckled.

"Nami. Names Nami Diaz." We shook hands and she led me to her home. I froze. Raven turned around along with Owen. "Y-Y-You l-l-live here?" Raven nodded.

"Why, is something wrong?" I shook my head.

"This...This..." Oh dear lord. "This is my old house." Raven chuckled.

"Well, that's, that's amazing. Come. Come." She said as she bounced up the front steps and into the house. I followed them. They opened the door and it was just like the mansion. She closed and locked the door behind me. I turned around. "Why'd you do that?" I questioned. She smiled and I looked around and Owen was no where to be found. "Owen isn't real and neither is his best friend. Nor his cat."

"So you lied."

"Pretty much." She answered, even though it wasn't a question.

"You know it's funny because lately, it seems I've been getting lied to a lot." She arched her eyebrow.

"Really?" And then titled her head in confusion. I laughed and shook my head.

"No."

"So you lied."

"Pretty much." I mocked her tone and then smiled at her. I pulled the gun out the back of my pants. I clicked safety off and aimed it at her head. She put her hands in the air. "Chill my guy!"

 **Did she just-...?**

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"I said chill my guy. I've always said that." I lowered the gun. "Raven..." I gulped oping she wasn't who I thought she was. "What's your middle name?"

"Amia." I dropped the gun and placed my hands over my mouth.

"No..."

 **WHAT THE FUCK!? DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPOSSIBLE THAT IS!? SHE DIED! I WATCHED HER BLEED OUT!**

 _Gee fucking thanks for the image, asshole._ "Nami, what's wrong?"

"Raven...did you have a husband?" She nodded. "Was his name Reno?" She was mighty confused.

"How do you know that?" I didn't notice but I slowly began to back away from her.

 **Raven...is _my mother!?_**

* * *

OMG~ Such a long update. I am so so so so so so so so sorry! I'll try to be quicker for those who read my story... Be nice if you left a review~ :3 Thanks~ 3


End file.
